We're Making love
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Comment les gens peuvent-ils penser un seul instant que tu es le dominant? Moi,dans tes yeux, je vois tellement de douleur mon amour... Seuls nos instants d'intimité peuvent t'offrir cette chaleur dont tu as toujours rêvé...


Je regarde ton corps, près du mien. Tes yeux me dévorent, je sens ton désir grandir alors que je ne te touche pas encore... Tu m'appelles silencieusement... je le sais, je le vois, tu es à moi...

Je m'approche, passe ma main gauche derrière ta nuque tandis que la droite attrape tes hanches pour les plaquer durement contre les miennes. Pas la peine d'attendre, nous avons besoin, l'un comme l'autre, de nous unir rapidement... Je plaque mes lèvres durement contre les tiennes, tout en te collant violemment sur le mur, frottant mon bassin avec le tien... Je sens ton envie, elle est forte, peut-être plus encore que la mienne, et je déboutonne nos jeans, relâchant un peu la pression sur nos entre-jambes...

Je sens tes bras qui passent dans mon cou, me rapprochant encore plus alors que tu penches la tête pour approfondir le baiser... Ma langue ravage ta bouche, tu gémis un peu plus fort quand tu la sens caresser tes dents, puis s'accrocher à ton propre organe buccal qui essaie de fuir, mais ne peut pas...

Et ces deux là se rencontrent... Elles se caressent, ses serrent, s'enroulent...Bon Dieu, qu'elles s'étaient manquées... Toute la journée, elles ne désirent que se retrouver mais doivent attendre que le soleil soit coucher... Tu essaies de lutter, mais la mienne prend l'avantage, te soumettant encore un peu à moi... Tu es si bon... J'aime t'entendre gémir tandis que je te plaque un peu plus fort...

Tu ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'endurer le rythme que je vais t'imposer... Mais aujourd'hui ne t'en fais pas, ce sera rapide, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre, je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus... Mais mains arrachent ta chemise qui tombent en lambeaux, tandis que tu tentes frénétiquement de défaire la mienne... Je me rends compte que je n'ai toujours pas libéré ta bouche...

Je la quitte donc brusquement pour mordre tes épaules blanches qui s'offrent à moi. Tu cries de surprise, afin de laisser ta tête pencher en arrière, les mains en suspens dans leur action tandis que je lèche ton oreille, le lobe, puis le bout de ma langue s'aventure doucement dedans,... Je sais que tu adores ça... Tu te mords la lèvre, tu as envie n'est-ce pas? Je me frotte un peu plus fort contre toi, ça me rend fou mais je sais que toi, tu n'y resistes pas..

**"Haa... Naruto s'il te plait..." **

Voilà, c'est ça que j'attendais. Que tu me supplies...

Je te soulève tandis que tu noues tes jambes autour de mon bassin, et je serre mes mains sur tes fesses... Tu t'empares violemment de ma bouche pour étouffer un autre gémissement, sortant de la tienne plus fort que tu ne l'aurais voulu... Ton torse nu se colle au mien, ta peau blanche contre le mien au teint hâlé...

_Nous sommes un, pas vrai Sasuke?_

Je te croyais si pur... Mais tu m'as prouvé le contraire, il est si facile de te salir... Mais je suis le seul autorisé à le faire! Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de t'allonger sur ton lit d'adolescent, comme aujourd'hui, de t'obliger à rester immobile, tandis que je dévore ton buste de mes baisers...

Tu te crispes en sentant ma langue près de ton nombril, frôlant du bout de mon nez tes abdos dessinés, ressortant grâce à l'excitation... Je descends un peu, et caresse du bout de la langue le serpent accroché que tu t'es fait piercé à cet endroit... Je sais bien pourquoi tu as fait ça, même si tu ne le dis pas... Après tout, le nombril, c'est bien le dernier lien direct qu'on partage avec notre mère, n'est-ce pas?

Alors ce serpent, il me montre que ta haine a empoisonné ta vie, parce qu'Orochimaru t'a apporté la puissance, et que toi, tout ce que tu voulais, c'était l'honneur de ta famille... Alors chaque fois, je mordille ton serpent, en espérant que tu comprennes que jamais plus je te laisserais t'éloigner de moi, qu'un jour, je l'arracherai de mes dents ce foutu serpent...

Je t'enlève ton pantalon et ton boxer, et fais de même avec mes vêtements. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, je te préparerais un minimum pour que tu n'aies pas mal, mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas notre première fois.

**"Naruto? me demandes-tu dans un murmure alors que je réfléchis à notre Histoire.**

**-Tout va bien Sasuke... Je vais m'occuper de toi...dis-je en m'approchant pour lécher son cou, tandis que ma main se saisit de son membre dressé.**

**-Haaa... At-attends... ne...mmm!"**

Je ne veux pas attendre Sasuke. Je veux te voir avec ton visage déformé par le désir, me supplier de te faire toutes ces choses obscènes que tu n'oses pas dire à voix haute le reste du temps. Mes mouvements de pompe sont desordonnés, tu n'arrives pas à me suivre, je vais vite puis doucement, ton membre est chaud dans ma main, je passe mon pouce sur ton gland rougi, tes mains serrent mes bras, tandis que tu essaies vainement de garder les yeux ouverts pour me regarder, mais je peux voir ton envie qui grandit, tes soupirs deviennent plus forts, tu gémis et cela me fait perdre la tête...

Je me baisse vers ton sexe que je tenais en main, et je passe doucement ma langue dessus, léchant le liquide séminal qui commence à s'écouler, tu essaies de te relever sur ton coude, tes yeux embrûmés par le désir. Sans te quitter du regard, je prends en bouche l'objet de ma convoitise, et la chaleur de ma bouche te fait gémir plus fort encore tandis que tu te cambres légérement, ta tête part en arrière, tu essaies de résister au plaisir qui t'assaille mais c'est peine perdu, je t'entends murmurer mon prénom avec cette voix... tellement obscène qui me rend dingue.

J'accentue mes mouvements, tu la sens ma langue, retraçant la veine le long de ton sexe, n'est-ce pas, mon amour? Je mordille ton gland, tu cries plus fort, je t'entends m'appeler, tu vas venir pas vrai? Après un dernier coup de langue qui te fait frémir, je me relève et vient me frotter contre toi, nos intimités se touchent, tes yeux sont embués, tu es tout sharingans déclanchés tant l'excitation est forte... Ta bouche est entre-ouverte, cherchant à retrouver ton calme après les sensations que je viens de t'offrir... Même si tu es frustré que je me sois arrêté, tu sais que ce que je vais te donner maintenant vaut plus que toutes les fellations du monde...

Je tends la main vers le flacon de lubrifiant, et j'en verse une petite quantité dans mes mains. L'huile est froide, je la frotte entre mes mains, avant d'en appliquer sur mon propre sexe, et d'en mettre un peu à l'entrée de ton intimité, tandis que tu murmures mon prénom, perdu dans tes sensations, les draps froissés autour de toi, tu t'accroches autant que tu peux à la réalité, mais lorsque tu me sens commencer à te pénétrer, je peux voir tes yeux s'écarquiller légérement.

Je me mords la lèvre en sentant à quel point tu es étroit... Tu écartes tes cuisses, et croise tes jambes autour de mes hanches, tandis que je m'enfonce lentement de plus en plus loin en toi... Je vois tes larmes qui commencent à couler, due à une légère douleur, mais surtout à ce plaisir que tu veux, que tu attends, et que tu sais que je vais t'offrir. Je souffle pour me retenir d'être plus violent, parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu aies mal, mais j'ai bien du mal à m'en empêcher..

Tu es si beau _mon amour_...

Tu te cambres encore un peu plus pour me permettre de m'enfoncer totalement en toi, ta gorge s'offre à moi tandis que je vois tes mains serrer les draps... Je me penche pour mordre ton cou et y apposer une marque tu auras bien du mal à cacher demain. Mais de toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance, tout le monde sait pour nous deux et ça ne choque personne. Je crois qu'ils pensaient tous que notre histoire finirait comme cela, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre chemin...

Dis moi _mon amour_, pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai passé toutes ces années à te courir après?

Je grimace en y repensant, et je commence à bouger légéremment, m'appuyant de chaque côté de ton corps, je t'envoie de petits coups parce que je sais que ça te rend fou...

**"Na...NaAAaah! Naruto...!**

**-Mmm? Est-ce que je l'ai touché, Sasuke? **

**-O-oui.. nnnnnnh!**

**-Et? Tu veux que je recommence? Que j'appuie plus fort? Dis moi...**

**-Haaan... Pluuuus.. Aaaah!**

**-Supplie moi Sasuke, et je te promets de faire hurler...**

**-Aaaah je t'en priiiiiie! -AAH-**

**-Comme ça c'est... bien..." **

Je grogne ces mots parce que l'air de rien, tu me fais totalement perdre pied mon amour. Tu es magnifique... Je vois tes yeux qui essaient toujours de ne pas se fermer sous le plaisir que je te fais ressentir, tes cheveux collés sur ton front par la sueur, ta bouche ouverte qui laisse échapper ces sons tellement excitants pour moi, tes doigts qui s'accrochent desespéremment aux draps, tes jambes qui s'écartent encore un peu... Tu es si bon, si désirable...

Comment les gens peuvent-ils croire que tu le dominant? Je ne comprends pas... Tous les jours, nos amis plaisantent à ce sujet, en me disant que je suis le parfait soumis... Moi je ris et je les laisse croire à tout cela, mais quand je te vois comme ça, cambré sous moi en train de crier mon prénom, je vois aussi toute ta souffrance, tous tes péchés et ta faiblesse qui tentent de disparaître...

Lorsque tu pleures pendant l'acte, je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas uniquement dû au plaisir... Perdu dans les méandres de ton âme, tu cherches le pardon dans les étoiles que mes mouvements te font voir...

Tu es celui qui à besoin d'être protégé, celui qui a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, qu'on lui fasse oublier tous ses problèmes en touchant son corps... Ca crève les yeux mon Dieu... Et je n'y vois rien de dégradant, ni même ce qui peut pousser les gens à croire que le Uke est forcément inférieur au Seme... Au contraire, tu es le plus fort de nous deux, c'est bien pour ça que tu me laisses te soumettre comme cela... Tu as tellement besoin de te laisser aller... Et tu sais que j'aime t'offrir le plaisir...

Je sens tes mains se serrer autour de mon cou, tu veux que j'aille plus vite... Tu te relèves un peu pour me murmuer des choses incohérentes, qui en deviennent si belles tant elles sont obscènes dans ta bouche... J'attrape tes hanches pour t'obliger à ne plus bouger, tandis que mon rythme devient plus fort et soutenu. Je cogne ta prostate sans vergogne, tandis que tu cries ouvertement, sans même chercher à cacher à quel point ce que je te fais te plait. Ton corps se cambre, et m'accueille plus loin encore...

Je m'enfonce plus fort, j'ai chaud, je brûle de désir pour tes yeux fous qui n'en peuvent plus d'envie... Tes ongles me griffent le dos, tu hurles que tu m'aimes et je ne sais pas pourquoi, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, cela me fait quelque chose, alors je me penche et je t'embrasse... Ma langue vient trouver la tienne, et tu écarquilles les yeux parce que d'habitude je ne fais jamais ça...

Je ne mélange pas l'amour et le sexe, je ne t'embrasse jamais quand je te soumets, j'ignore pour quelle raison... Tes bras se resserent autour de mon cou, tu penches la tête vers la droite pour approfondir encore un peu plus cet échange, et j'en profite pour m'amuser à frôler ta prostate de façon doucereuse... Je te sens haleter dans ce baiser fou, mais tu ne t'arrêtes pas, tes mains fourragent dans mes cheveux, ta langue s'enroule à la mienne...

Mais je veux te faire venir, je veux que tu hurles pour moi, sous moi... Brusquement, je recule puis me rengaine violemment dans ton corps... Tes yeux s'écarquillent de nouveau, mais de plaisir cette fois... Je ne m'arrête pas là, je continue mes coups de butoir plus fort, mordillant ton cou que tu m'offres pendant que tu gémis et cries dans mon oreille...

**"Naa-Narutooo! Je.. je vais AAh!**

**-Veux tu jouir mon amour?**

**-Haaan! Ouiiii!**

**-Alors offre toi à moi... Donne moi ton corps...**

Je saisis son membre auquel j'applique de forts mouvements de va-et-vients, en accord avec ceux de mon bassin, et je peux sentir son corps se contracter, il devient plus étroit autour de moi, c'est si chaud, si bon... Mon dieu je...

-AAAAAH! Narutoo! crie-t-il en venant dans ma main, hurlant son plaisir.

-Sasukee nnnnnnh!"

Je te mords l'épaule fortement en me sentant jouir en toi, te remplissant de ma semence, te marquant comme mien une énième fois... Tu te cambres et frémis en percevant la chaleur de mon liquide en toi, te mordant la lèvre un peu plus fort avant de te détendre. Je me retire doucement, puis je lèche ton buste, avalant ainsi son sperme qui s'était posé sur toi.

Tu me regardes faire, les yeux encore un peu brûmeux du désir ressenti. Tu es tellement beau, tes mains caressent mes cheveux lentement, comme une mère à un enfant...

Je viens t'embrasser avec douceur, mes lèvres frôlant les tiennes, je souffle sur ta bouche en soupirant, puis je m'allonge près de toi et te serre dans mes bras, plus fort que d'habitude cependant, et tu le sens...

**"Naruto... Ca ne va pas?**

**-Si.. tout va bien, pourquoi?**

**-Tu étais... différent aujourd'hui..**

**-Tu parles du baiser?**

**-Oui... Mais tu avais l'air ailleurs tout en étant là... Comme plongé dans tes pensées...**

Je caresse doucement ton visage, puis je te regarde droit dans les yeux, mes mains autour de ton cou, soufflant sur ta bouche et tandis que je m'approche de quelques millimètres, je murmure:

**-Je viens enfin de comprendre ce que signifiait "faire l'amour à quelqu'un"... Et crois moi, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien... **

**-Que...?**

**-Je t'aime, Sasuke Uchiwa..." dis-je en l'embrassant.**

Je sens tes larmes de bonheur qui coulent de tes grands yeux noirs, tandis que tu me chuchottes une réponse que j'emporte avec moi dans notre baiser...

_The end._


End file.
